Paging Dr Yullen
by xMrsxNejixHyugax
Summary: Dr. Kanda and Dr. Walker are two months into their relationship - which isn't easy keeping at the Dark Order hospital- as they go through grief, jealousy and try to hide steamy on-call room smex, er, among other things. WILL THEY MAKE IT? *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

Ah, young love. To be embraced in the throes of it is either a blessing or a curse for some. At the moment, our protagonists are busy having hot sweaty mansex in the on-call room, but we shall return to them later- with detailed description.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KANDA AND WALKER?" Chief Komui, age...unknown. While he is the most talented, young Chief the Dark Order Hospital has ever seen, he is also rather clueless as to the going-ons of his colleagues. A few nearby nurses titter at his ignorance.

Miranda, an intern, summoned up the courage to stutter "O-on-c-call room, sir. But- I don't think y-you should-" Miranda gasped as Komui changed direction and determinedly strolled into the preocupied room without a second thought. He was rewarded with the following:

Kanda Yuu. Age...27, Japanese. Head of Cardiatrics. He is referred to as the 'seme' of the two. Rather domineering and possessive of his 'uke'. Status: Naked. He also happened to be thrusting a certain _something_ in to a certain uke's _somewhere._

Allen Walker. Age...24, British. Resident. The uke. Status: Also naked. Moaning with pleasure as he orgasmed-

-insert high-pitched girly scream here- Komui sprang out of the room, nose bleeding, blind, as he tried- in vain - to reverse the rather unwanted effects of viewing mansex. (I wouldn't.) "WHEN YOU TWO ARE DRESSED REPORT TO MY ROOM _IMMEDIATELY_!" Half an hour later, the two doctors limped out of the room, trying to salvage their last scraps of dignity. Or rather, Kanda death-glared at any on-looker who was laughing hysterically and Allen was trying to hide behind him. Kanda did not limp.

"What you two did in the on-call room was- was _inexcusable_." Komui had taken off his glasses and opted for a blindfold (which was considerably worse, because that made the images clearer in his mind. Again. Why try and run from yaoi when you can embrace it?). Allen blushed 10 shades of red, the same shade that could be achieved by being spanked repeatedly-

Excuse me.

Allen blushed 10 shades of red, while Kanda stared out the window, most likely replaying a scene from their earlier lovemaking.

"I'm so sorry Chief, we'll never, ever, ever-"

"SILENCE! If you cannot hold in your- your _urgings _then you do not belong here at the Dark Order Hospital! Is that clear?" Allen soberly nodded, but because Komui could not see, he did not see that Allen had consented.

"Sir, I just nodded." "Oh. Well. No need for this bloody blind-fold, is ther- MOTHER OF PEARL IT'S WORSE!" The chief's nose began bleeding again.

As soon as they were out of his office, Kanda pushed Allen up against the wall. "What the hell, moyashi, agreeing to never have on-call room sex? We both work late shifts and when we're at home, you're tired!"

"I know, Kanda, but the Chief was so mad- and besides, he was going to find out some time! You're so forceful!"

"Well, I can't help it! You're so loud when you come!" At this moment, an elderly patient walked past, and winked at the two.

Both doctors breathed heavily and it slowly dawned on their nether regions as to what position they were in. Before the young Brit could protest, Kanda carried the bean-sprout bridal-style back to the on-call room where loud moaning, "O-OH YES KANDA! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" and shenanigans of the type ensued.

Ohmygod, I know, I know. I SAID SEPTEMBER. But in between school, and work, and waiting for the latest chapter of D. Gray Man to come out, IT IS SO FUCKING HARD. (ahaha -hard.)

But to reiterate, Paging Dr. Yullen is going to be the first serious long fanfic I've ever written. (Those who follow me know I write extremely short one-shots.) So, YES THIS IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED! Hurray :) And yes, there is a reason as to why Lavi and Lenalee haven't appeared yet...ohoho...review please! That keeps the yaoi circulating.


	2. Chapter 2

The chart said her name was Lenalee Lee, but Allen knew her already.

She had come in last year, and the hospital loved her. When Allen had met her, she called him "Dr. Walker" to which he burst out laughing. "Call me Allen - anything but Beansprout," he said, in between gasps. Kanda and him had only met each other then and argued frequently. Lenalee was kind, gentle, selfless- fragile, even more so after the chemo. Allen had taking a liking to her immediately, but she wasn't his patient and by then he had been taught to _not get attached, not get attached_. Always by her side was her devoted boyfriend, Lavi (the Bookman). The staff liked him too, for his witty stories and jokes, but also because he was always there for Lena.

Allen once asked Kanda why it was always Lavi who was there, not Lenalee's parents or siblings. Kanda answered harshly, "They're all dead." From that point on, he made sure to visit her weekly.

All of this occupying his mind, Allen retrieved the test results on a clipboard. He froze. The results- no, no, _no_. He ran, taking staggering breaths, before he found Kanda. Kanda would know what to do. The Japanese boyfriend took one look at his lover's shaking frame before scanning the clipboard desperately. Kanda, the one who was like a brother to Lenalee, slammed the papers down and muttered, "Shit" and dragged Allen into the room where Lenalee and Lavi were waiting, hands clasped, eyes hopeful.

"The cancer's back." Kanda said flatly. Lenalee grew pale. "Kanda, I can't do it again, I can't-" Lavi was angry. "What do you mean? I thought- you guys did the surgery and all- Kanda, you promised me. You promised me that she was going to be okay."

Lenalee looked at Lavi's face, to Kanda's, to finally, Allen, who was barely holding it together. "Allen, it's going to be okay, it's all going to be okay," she said, trembling.

They all sat in the room for a very long time, still.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, this isn't just any patient, this is LENALEE. Goddammit, why doesn't _anyone understand that?_"

"Kanda-san, we're doing everything we can."

It had been a month since the young doctors had found out about Lenalee's cancer returning and it was pure chaos. Lenalee was clearly too weak for chemotherapy, and she was at Stage 4. But Kanda refused to give up. He spent night after night with Allen in the hospital, searching for any breakthroughs. Komui himself was invested in the case, along with the whole hospital. This all continued until a certain day.

"Hey, Lenalee, how are we feeling today?" Allen looked at her charts. It was early in the morning, Lavi was still asleep in his chair, drooling, yet the young patient was up. There was a new look to her face. Determined. "Allen..." He looked up, concerned. Lenalee held back tears. The whole hospital was her family, and she held each and every one of the nurses and doctors - especially Kanda and Allen- in her heart dearly. She hated to cause them pain like this. _Allen-kun..everyone..I can't do this anymore. I can't win a second time._ "..Nothing. Can you sneak some strawberry shortcake for me from the Cafeteria? I'm in the mood for something sweet." She would tell them later.

--

"Any gossip?" Marie, the ridiculously macho man nurse in the East Wing of the hospital, usually had all the scoop on a scandal, even _before _it occurred. He was that good.

"Apparently, Komui's gay." Allen did a double take. "UWAH??" Marie confirmed it with a nod, fixing his nurse's uniform. "You know how he's having Reever take all those late-night shifts? Well, Chaoji was doing rounds and heard some rather interesting...sounds..coming from Komui's office. Looks like you and Kanda inspired him! They've been going at it _nonstop. _Reever was even caught giving him a blowjob during that important meeting with the sponsors! Talk about heating things up!" Allen was scandalized. "B-But...KOMUI!? AND REEVER!?" "I know, ne? Luckily all our sponsors are yaoi-loving middle aged women!"

--

"Hey, Kanda, can I talk to you for a sec?" It was mid-afternoon. Lavi had been grabbing a coffee at the vending machine when he spotted the surly Japanese man. Kanda acknowledged him with a grunt. "You have no _idea _how grateful I am that you and Allen-san, heck, the hospital..you're working so hard. You guys are the closest thing she has." Lavi knew that Kanda and Lenalee had a special brother -sister bond. I just want to know- give it to me straight. H-how many...how many months?" Lavi's voice broke. Kanda looked away. "Two, three at most." The redhead took a few breaths before regaining his composure.

"Tonight, I'm going to ask Lenalee to marry me."

--

OH SNAP!

so you guys can kinda guess...the way I'm working this out is buy writing each scene separately.

aaaand I'm not so great with medical terms so y'all just gonna have to deal. :) ~


	4. Chapter 4

Kanda stood still, his mind reeling. Lavi wanted to _marry_ her? They were both so fucking young! But a part of him understood the urgency. They were in love. Lenalee didn't have much time. Kanda spotted his hot uke boyfriend and pulled him to the corner of the room.

"It's time to play Fairy Fucking Godmother," he said.

By 5'oclock that afternoon, (with the promise of a kinky night in bed) Allen had managed to spread the news of the proposal to every nurse and doctor in the hospital. All of them agreed to keep it a secret and to help with the decorations and distractions. Once he had spread the news, Plan Take Lenalee Out for a Walk had commenced.

"C'mon Lenalee, let's go for a walk." Nurse Marie looked at her affectionately while another nurse helped her into the wheelchair. He saw a glimpse of her diary: 'Everyone's so happy today...all the nurses who come in keep on plumping my pillow and offering me more cake. Even Kanda-san smiled! Lavi hasn't show up yet, which is strange...but I'm sure he's just running late. Afterall, he promised...he promised today was going to be a good day.'

As soon as Lenalee was outside admiring the birds and the produce of the trees, Marie spotted Allen hustling balloons and flowers from his car. "Um, Lena, let's go this way!" "B-But Marie-san, there's a hedge! I don't think we're supposed to- " "It'll be like an adventure!" With that, he launched them both into the shrubbery and emerged unscathed while Allen silently slipped back into the hospital.

"Everything's going according to plan." Allen met up with Kanda in the cafeteria, spoon feeding his lover. "Okay, Marie says that he transferred Lenalee to another room for the time being, while the nurses are putting up the decorations. It's all set. Now, where the fuck is Lavi?"

--  
(Lavi, in the pawnshop)

"I don't know who you are, and I don't really care. I plan to propose to my girlfriend tonight because she is dying of cancer. I have gone through great lengths to obtain the money I need to buy this ring, mainly being, saving up the money from the minimum wages that I earned from working long hours at Walmart and I have also dug underneath my couch and mattress for spare change and I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF IT BELONGED TO ANYONE'S DEAD GRANDMA. You, sir, are standing in the way of things and I need you to _move." _An angry Lavi was a sexy Lavi, as they say.

...the pawnshop owner gave him the ring.

--

"HEY!!" Allen was waiting in the parking lot when he spotted Lavi running, breathless, ring in hand. "LAVI, HURRY! LENA'S IN PLACE!"

Lavi ran harder. He was here to propose to his girlfriend and nothing in the world would stop him.

"Lenalee." The girl turned, delighted. Her boyfriend was here. Everything was right with the world again. "Lavi, where were you? I was waiting all day."

"I had to deal with some jackass. Anyway, I'm here now. Close your eyes, I'm going to wheel you to your room." Lenalee still had her eyes closed when they arrived, balloons surrounding, streamers, the sunset seeping into the room. It was silent.

"I love you Lenalee. I want to spend the remainder of the time that we have together with you. Will you marry me?"

Everything was so quiet, but at the same time Lavi heard everything rushing into his ears, the gasp, the intake of breath as Lenalee paused for a split second-

"No."

--

Okay, so a lot of you guys are commenting, 'WTFFFFFFFFFF WHYD SHE SAY NOEZ!!?'

yeah yeah i know disappointment :( i didn't just wanna make this a 'sappy happy he proposes she accepts' story.

keep the hater comments to a minimum, review on OTHER scenes I wrote besides the rejection please? Like Lavi's speech at the pawnshop or Lenalee crashing through a hedge? Yeah, I'll update soon. Like tomorrow. LEGIT


	5. Chapter 5

The whole room froze. _What?_ Lavi's hand trembled. A nurse outside dropped her cup of tea. No one made a move. Lenalee burst into tears, "I'm so sorry, Lavi."

He got up and cupped her pale face, streaked with tears, in his two hands tenderly. "Lenalee-" "No!" She swatted his hands away without really meaning it, looking down. After a moment, she looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"I don't want you to live like this, Lavi," Lena continued, determined to finish what she had to say. "You really want to spend the rest of your life tied down to a cancer patient? No, a few months? It's all the same! You don't want this. And I don't want this for you." She fell silent then, trying to control her hiccups.

Allen was desperately trying to intervene in the corner but Kanda held him down, shushing him, despite the squirming in a few places that ah, did not need to be squirmed*.

All of a sudden, Lavi's cleary, cutting laugh filled the room. He held his sides, trying to get air. The whole room furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. He had just gotten rejected, and now he was _laughing_? Indeed, Lenalee too had an adorable look of uncertainty on her face which was soon replaced with a cute frustration.

"LAVI! DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME! I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!" But that only made him crack up even more. Finally, his breathing slowed and he took both of Lenalee's hands.

"Lena," he said softly. "What I want is you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I promise you that I will fight this with you by your side, as your husband, for as long as it takes."

He kissed her softly on the lips and slipped the ring onto Lenalee's finger. The room cheered and whistles were blown. Marie threw sparkles into the air that showered the happy couple. Her whole demeanor emanated happiness. "You're sure?" She asked, voicing the last of her doubts. Lavi smiled. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

The wedding was held a week after, with Miranda and Allen as the bridesmaids (he had originally complained until Lenalee gave him the scariest look ever, then sweetly asked, "Don't you want to make me happy, Allen-kun?" He peeped out a yes).

Kanda would walk Lena down the aisle to stand in for her father. Everyone was crying. He will most definitely not admit it when asked, but Allen was sure of a small glimmer of a tear in Kanda's eyes.

Lenalee was radiant in a strapless white lace gown, to which Komui weeped to all who listened that it was too low-cut. Lavi was in a tux, with his signature eye patch and shock of red hair. His good eye was vividly green and beamed with joy. Komui was the minister and every 10 seconds into the reading he would ask Lenalee, "Are you sure? Lavi's-" until she cut him off with a firm, "amazing. Yes, Komui I want to marry this man. I do, I do, I do." With that, Komui shut up and the bride and groom kissed each other.

As with every wedding, there is the compulsory wedding sex that must take place. And let me say, the hospital was rocking (more than usual) that night.

*yes to all you yaoi fan girls, kanda sported a minor woody that had to wait until the proposal was secured. allen promptly "fixed" it.

I am so so so sorry for the delay in updating (angry fan: ITS BEEN 6 MONTHS! WE NEED OUR YULLEN!) but now that it's summer, FREE YULLEN FOR EVERYONE! COME ON AND COME ALL!

:) Expect another update tomorrow. I'm here till the end of the month! 3 review, review, review!


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks after Lenalee checked out, Allen was working in the ER on a late night shift. It was the busiest they'd been since Christmas, and only Allen noticed the young man's figure out of the corner of his eye limping in through the doors before collapsing.

"SOMEONE TAKE OVER!" He shouted, and immediately a nurse took his place with stitching. He hurried over to the young man, who was now struggling to stand up and was now coughing blood."Try not to move," Allen warned as he and nurse Miranda lifted him onto a nearby bed. In the fluorescent lighting Allen took off the rags the patient had on and froze, seeing the multiple scars and bruises all over his body. Marie was shell-shocked too- "What the-" The young patient whispered something, almost drifting in to unconsciousness. "What?" Allen leaned closer. "My name..is Alma..." The young man, Alma, finally passed out.

Allen monitored him for a week and during the time, Alma slipped in and out of consciousness, mumbling incoherent things. When he was finally awake for more than half an hour, Dr. Walker was paged.

"How are we doing, Alma?" The young man had delicate features and a broad smile. "I'm Dr. Walker, but please- call me Allen." "Thank you so much for taking care of me, Allen-san." Despite his bruises and current condition, he chatted openly about how nice the hospital was and wasn't the cafeteria food delicious? Allen smiled and nodded but he turned serious. "Alma, please tell me how you got those scars." Alma's smile dropped abruptly. He lowered his eyes and sighed, looking out the window sadly.

"I-"

"Oy! Moyashi! Where are-" Kanda walked in smugly, his eyes running up and down Allen's figure until there was an audible gasp in the room. Kanda's brow furrowed as he stared at Allen's patient and his lips parted in disbelief. "Alma?" He took a hesitant step towards the bed before walking shakily towards the figure. "Kanda? Is that really you?"

Allen later got the full story during lunchtime through Marie (who had been eavesdropping for an hour or so) because Kanda was conversing with Alma. A little feeling like jealousy stirred the pits of his stomach but he pushed it aside and listened eagerly as to how Kanda knew his patient.

"You know how Kanda's parents are dead? Well, he was sent to an orphanage shortly after his aunt kicked him out..something about not being the happy child she was promised. Pff! Anyway, at the orphanage, Kanda and Alma met and became best friends. They were inseparable! But then as you know, Tiedoll adopted Kanda and Alma ran away from the orphanage. He's lived in the streets since then, taking odd jobs to buy meals. I heard Kanda saying that he went back to the orphanage to try and adopt Alma, but by then he was already out..."

At the end of the day, Allen waited for Kanda by the lotus tree outside of the hospital as usual.

And waited.

And waited.

He walked back, slowly, incase Kanda was already on his way over to meet him, to Alma's room. He watched Kanda spoonfeed Alma soup. He watched Alma's eyes shine with happiness and Kanda's low, rough chuckle.

Kanda only laughed at him post-fuck, when Allen usually said something ridiculous before falling asleep (last week, it had been "Kanda...that was better than any ten meal course I've ever had"). Again, that jealousy curled up in his stomach but it was over come by waves of shame. How could _he_, Kanda's boyfriend, deny his love the friendship that he'd had with his probably only friend? Someone who was like his brother? But although Allen had always, always, _always_ longed for a sibling, he never had one. The only thing he could do now, as a devoted boyfriend, was to let Kanda reunited with his own.

It was the third week of Alma's stay and Kanda had roughly pushed Allen aside to take care of Alma (literally).

Allen's inner voice mollified him, _Kanda only wants to take care of his friend. THAT is why he stole your trauma patient._ It had also been the second week without sex. The first week, when Kanda first took over, they had had a quick fuck in the janitor's closet without any words and without any passion. It was only because Kanda needed a release. But somehow the head of cardiatrics had gone celibate for a good...two weeks. And it was driving Allen insane.

He still walked by Alma's room and the image of _his _Yuu kneeling by the bedside of his best friend was burned into Allen's brain. On the rare occasions that Alma was alone, he and Allen chatted briefly. The young patient seemed to know how Allen was feeling and apologized profusely, which left Allen feeling guilty. And the whole cycle would be triggered again when Kanda blew off yet another date. Their fourth- month anniversary was approaching, fast and Allen didn't know if he could take it anymore.

Alma started the day by waking up to Kanda's concerned face. Yet again.

He was overjoyed, ABSOLUTELY OVERJOYED at reuniting with his childhood friend. But Alma had noticed the sad, lingering looks that Allen-san had sent at Kanda. Oblivious Kanda. He was still the same clueless idiot. Alma decided to say something over 5'oclock virgin jello shots.

"Hey, Yuu?" He was the only person besides Allen allowed to call him by his first name and even then, Allen only shouted his first name during sex. Kanda nodded, acknowledging the question while doing a jello shot. "When's the last time you went out with Allen-san?" Kanda's face tensed. "The beansprout understands. You're my first priority right now." "If you keep this up, Yuu, I don't think you'll have Allen-san with you for much longer." "Stop. I've got it all under control, okay?" Judging by the harsh tone in his friend's voice, Alma nodded and dropped the subject.

Their three-month anniversary passed.

On that day, Allen had dropped subtle hints (by booking the on-call room that was farthest away from Komui's office and filling it with rose petals, candles, and lube, leaving kinky notes in Kanda's leather jacket AND work coat, by going up to Kanda and announcing cheerfully, "TODAYS A SPECIAL DAY!") yet deep down inside, he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't notice. Kanda didn't. At the end of the day, when the on-call room could wait no longer (Allen gave it up to Komui and Reever), Allen couldn't take it anymore. He confronted his soon to be ex- boyfriend while he was getting a soda.

Allen was in tears.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He hated crying in front of Kanda because he thought it made him look weak but he couldn't help it. Kanda's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"I understand that Alma is your best friend. I understand that you two are like brothers. But for _A MONTH, _Kanda, _A MONTH _you've been blowing me off and spending every second of your life with Alma. Alma is a good person. He really is. But we haven't been talking and we haven't been fucking! And you know what today is? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TODAY FUCKING IS?"

Allen was yelling now, rivulets of tears streaming down his face. He looked pathetic but he didn't care. He wanted Kanda to know what he'd been holding back for so long. Nurses were staring, Komui and Reever paused mid-climax to listen. And Kanda? Kanda was just standing there, his eyes finally understanding.

"Today is our four-month anniversary," He said in a low voice. "YES! OUR FOUR-MONTH ANNIVERSARY! WHICH MAY NOT MEAN A LOT TO YOU, BUT IT DOES TO ME! I LEFT YOU NOTES! I RESERVED THE ON CALL ROOM! HELL, I EVEN FILLED IT WITH LUBE THAT KOMUI AND REEVER ARE USING UP RIGHT NOW! FOR GOD'S SAKES! I EVEN WENT UP TO YOU AND TOLD YOU THAT 'TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY!'"

Kanda shook off his stupefied face and fired back, "You say that every day is a special day, dammit! What the hell was I supposed to think? Alma needs me," Kanda said, voice pleading quietly. Allen looked at him sadly. "I need you too."

Allen stopped his tears and looked at Kanda coldly, but he couldn't hide the tremor in his voice. "I really thought I meant something to you in that _ice cold heart of yours."_

Whew! Probably the longest chapter I've written :) Hope you guys liked it. I had this idea in my head ever since Alma introduced himself and I had to convert it to a hospital-environment. Instead of breaking up this into a lot of chapters like the last plot with Lenalee, I'm trying to fit it into two chapters or less, meaning more writing per chapter!...so review pretty please?


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few weeks later when Kanda had to drop off his patients' forms in Komui's office when he heard Allen's voice for the first time in awhile.

After the confrontation, he tried calling him ("This number has blocked you from calling"), talking to him when he saw him- which was rarely, for Allen had powers of avoiding people when he wanted to- and finally visiting his apartment to no avail. "OPEN UP, MOYASHI!" He shouted. There was no response and Kanda sat outside for hours before slowly walking home. So he had left the beansprout alone, gave him his space, while thinking about the younger resident all the time. Kanda had made a stupid mistake, there had to someway to fix it.

Kanda reached for the door knob and stopped when he heard his lover's voice through the door.

"Komui-san, I request a transfer...to the Asia Branch of the hospital." Kanda's eyes widened in disbelief. The beansprout wanted to _transfer?_ Did Allen really hate him that much?

"Allen-kun, I need a good reason as to why you want to transfer. You're an excellent resident, and easy to work with. No one's had any problems with you. You know everyone loves you."

"...Not everyone..." Allen said, tiredly. He heard Komui exhale. "Is this about Kanda-san? Look, I know I discourage relationships within the staff. But you and Kanda-san were good together. I didn't want your relationship interfering with work, and it didn't. You two were, for the most part, professional. I'm sure whatever it is that happened, you can work it out." "You don't understand. I can't...stand _seeing _him anymore!" Allen cried out desperately.

There was a pause and Kanda jammed his ear against the door. He held his breath while he waited for Komui's reply, praying silently that he would refuse him.

"...I'm sorry, Allen-kun, I can't give you the transfer you need. You're too good to let go and I see that you have potential to become one of our brightest." He heard Allen snort and footsteps approaching the door so he hid behind the pillar, heart racing as the door slammed and Allen angrily stormed out.

Kanda wanted to hold him and never let him go. His heart ached. He knew that the Beansprout wanted space, but requesting a transfer?

_Maybe it really is over._

After the fight that they had, word had spread that the Dark Order's top couple had broken up. There had been a few girls- and guys- that had approached Kanda, but each time he replied the same: by holding up his favorite scalpel, Mugen, threateningly. Allen, on the other hand, had a crowd of admirers. Kanda never knew if he went out on dates with anyone else but it infuriated him.

The Sunday after he overheard the Moyashi requesting for a transfer, Kanda was in his apartment watching television. Most doctors were allowed off on Sundays if there was no mad rush, but the Dark Order was still open.

The channel suddenly focused on a news-breaking story: union at the hospital. He watched in disbelief- and a little amusement- as nurses he recognized were outside of the Dark Order chanting and shouting, holding giant wooden signs. The camera panned over the crowd, and Kanda suddenly froze as he spotted Allen in the crowd, shouting with everyone else. Quickly, he turned the tv off and grabbed his coat.

Time to go get his Beansprout back.

Kanda drove madly to the hospital, when arriving there he slammed the door and dashed through the crowd trying to locate a tuft of snow-white hair.

He finally found his former lover with nurses Marie and Miranda, the two of them holding enormous signs that read 'WE WANT HIGHER WAGES' and such. Allen was jumping and shouting. Reever, who was off to the side, held a sign that said 'HE SCREWED ME OVER...LITERALLY' Kanda took a minute to ask Reever why he was protesting.

"Komui claims he is actually straight," said Reever. "Apparently he knew that our sponsors were yaoi-loving women and used that to his advantage. Psh! If you ask me, the man's secretly gay and doesn't want to admit it!" Kanda gave him a weird look and noticed Allen looking at him.

"Kanda?" The japanese doctor looked into the Beansprout's eyes and saw confusion, hurt and...hesitant hope?

It was all he needed.

Kanda grabbed his Moyashi and kissed him, hard.

"Mmpgh!" Allen broke away. "Wha-what are you doing here? You can't be here!" Hurt was written all over his face, besides embarrassment over the kiss. Kanda answered his question with a question.

"What are _you _doing here? You can't seriously be protesting the Dark Order because Komui refused your transfer!"

Allen was taken aback. "H-How did you know about that?" "A little bird told me." Kanda said, his face straight. "WHAT!" They were shouting because their voices could barely be heard over the din.

"Allen. Let's talk about this." "No! I don't want to talk to you!" The moyashi backed away hurriedly into Miranda, who clumsily dropped her large wooden sign on Allen's head."Allen!" Kanda tried to support the staggering young doctor.

"Ow..." "Come on, let's get you to my apartment." Allen quickly tried to get up but fell. He weakly protested, "N-no, I don't want...hospital is here..no, Kanda-" But his protests were unheard. Kanda carried his former lover in his arms, bridal-style, to his car.

Reever leaned over to Marie and Miranda. "Think they're gonna do it?" Marie shelled out fifty bucks. "Oh, yeah."

Allen blinked a few times.

His surroundings were familiar... he was on a bed...and a certain Japanese doctor's face came into view. Oh, yes. This scene was _quite _familiar.

"Kanda...what happened?" He tried to sit up groggily but immediately his head began to spin. "Lay down, moyashi. Miranda hit you with her sign and you blacked out." Then Allen realized how his relationship with Kanda had changed and he turned away from him, his face buried in the pillow.

Kanda had a spectacular view of his arse in tight jeans.

"Mmfjsklajf," he said but Kanda couldn't understand what he was saying. He took away the pillow and cupped Allen's face to him. "What is it?" Kanda's face was so concerned, so tender that Allen's eyes filled with tears.

"We're broken up, we're broken up, we're broken up," Allen chanted, as if to remind himself. Kanda's face was suddenly stoic.

"Allen. I..I made a mistake. I should have never ignored you or pushed you aside when I was taking care of Alma," he said. Allen was listening attentively- a good sign. Kanda continued earnestly, "I was just so happy to see him that I didn't want to lose him. But I lost you, and these past few weeks without you have been hell. I _never_ want to lose you again, and I'm sorry." Kanda finished and looked at Allen, who was in deep thought. He impatiently waited for a response: "Well? Say something!"

"I love you." Allen blurted out.

"I've always loved you-" here Kanda started and tried to say something but Allen held up a hand that said 'let me finish'. "-and you have no idea how happy I was when we got together and then you hurt me. You hurt me. Everyone said you would find a way to ruin what we had, and I told them that they were wrong until you hurt me. But-"

Here Allen looked away, unable to meet Kanda's dark eyes. "-even through it all, I still loved you Kanda, and I still do. I loved you and I still love you even though you're an arrogant jackass sometimes-"

Allen was interrupted by Kanda who was on top of him.

"That's all I need to hear," he whispered, and kissed Allen amorously with long, hard, kisses and Allen who was responding back heatedly.

"Wait," Allen said breathlessly and panting. "I need to know..." Kanda stopped and knew exactly what he needed. He stared into his lover's eyes, "I love you too, moyashi. I _promise_ to never hurt you again." Allen smiled and held up his pinky. "Pinky promise?" Kanda rolled his eyes exasperatedly but held out his pinky. They linked them. "Pinky promise. Now, can we have sex?" Allen responded by taking his pants off.

That night was a long, heated reunion in Kanda's apartment. The two lovers stayed up all night and talked in between bouts of thrusting.

Absence does make the heart..or the schwong...grow fonder.


	8. Extra: Reever Straightens Komui Out

A few days after the strike was ended, an unsuspecting Komui was pulled into an empty office.

Kanda and Allen were on their way to visit Alma. Not surprisingly, Allen and Alma bonded over Kanda. Allen gushed, "You know, when he sleeps, his nose twitches like a bunny? IT'S ADORABLE!" "Oh, he still does that? You won't believe the blackmail material I have on him.." "TELL ME!" All the while, Kanda sat with his arms crossed fuming in the corner.

It was a week off and the hospital was nearly empty.

"Reever? Is that you?" A dim light clicked on and Reever's shadow loomed over Komui, who was thrown into a wheelie chair. "Reever, I'm a busy man. I have appointments and forms and- THOSE ARE MY PANTS!" He shrieked as Reever snatched his underwear too. Still, Reever said nothing.

"I already told you, I'm not gay- _ohhh..yes.._-" Reever straddled Komui's lower half and rubbed his erection tantalizingly slow, then pulled away. Finally, Reever spoke into his ear, his voice low with lust.

"Komui, stop talking. Here's what's going to happen: I am going to fuck you six ways till Sunday. I am going to _hammer _your "straight" ass into _oblivion_. You're going to be begging for my dick when I'm finished with you."

Right then and there Komui jizzed and promptly stopped protesting, to Reever's satisfaction.

A DAY OF MISSED APPOINTMENTS AND UNFILLED OUT FORMS LATER

Johnny had been granted a week off and had spent it on a jaunt to the Mediterranean. Fully suntanned and ready to work, he returned to the hospital a day earlier to catch up on paperwork.

Little did he know that Komui and Reever's little tryst had turned his office into a 24 hour bedroom. What awaited his eyes was promptly burned into his memory. Afterwards, Miranda stated sadly that he was going to the hospital's psychiatrist every day now. Johnny never saw it coming.

Ah, young love. To be embraced in the throes of it is either a blessing or a curse for some.

Fin


End file.
